Jinxian R.C.C.:
Jinxian R.C.C. ''' The probes that Earth sent out to find habitable worlds in the late 21st century were badly misprogrammed. They were slow-probes, sent out before the development of hyperdrive, so they had to be self-sustaining; that meant a hydrogen ramscoop. These probes were programmed to find worlds that matched or nearly matched Earth in climate, atmosphere, gravity, and all the other major requirements. The problem with them was that they were not really programmed to find a habitable world, but a habitable location. That is to say: if a world is completely barren except for a circle thirty feet in radius, and that spot happens to be where the probe lands, then that world is classified as habitable. This was bad for the colonists that came afterwards. They came in slowboats powered by solid fuel (ramscoops kill any organic being within 240 miles when turned on), but they were kept in suspended animation for the duration of the journey to avoid the problems inherent in a ten to fifty year space flight. Since the ships were powered by solid fuel, there was no turning back for them; once they were on-planet, they were on-planet to stay. This resulted in a number of foul-ups for the early colony program. Examples include We Made It, which was colonized because a probe landed in the spring. If it had landed in summer or winter, when the planet's axis of rotation points through its primary, Procyon, it would have detected the 1500 mile per hour winds. So Plateau was colonized. This innermost world of Tau Ceti, a small cool-yellow G0 dwarf, is like Venus in size and atmosphere, save for one mountain, Mount Lookitthat. That straight-sided mountain is forty miles tall, and its nearly flat top is half the size of California. It rises out of the searing black calm at the planet's surface to the transparent atmosphere above; and that air can be breathed. So Jinx was colonized. Jinx is a planet with a surface gravity of 1.78 and two habitable bands between the oceans. These bands have too much air to be comfortable for humans, but they can survive in it. Beyond these bands, there are the Ends, where there is no air at all. Jinx is shaped very much like an Easter Egg. The colonists that put down there adapted quickly to Jinx's odd gravity and air. Within three generations, they were shorter and broader than Earth humans... and far stronger. Jinxian's are the strongest humans in Known Space, and probably the strongest beings in Known Space, period. The people of Jinx are never more than five feet tall and rarely less than three feet wide through the chest. Their living circumstances have also resulted in a heart condition that is usually fatal by the age of thirty, and almost always fatal before forty-five. Until then, they are super-strong, able to twist lead bars in their bare hands as though they were aluminum foil. It is said that if a Kzin got in a Jinxian's way when the Jinxain was in a hurry, the Kzin would develop a short, wide hole in its body roughly the same shape as the Jinxian. Jinxians realize that their great strength intimidates normal humans (and other species as well) so they try to make up for it by being garrulous and friendly. Jinxians rarely strike in anger, knowing that they are likely to kill anything they hit in one blow. Despite this, they are likely to act before all the facts are in; they know they have very little time, so they cannot waste it waiting around. Jinxians control themselves very tightly around less strong beings, avoiding intoxication and carelessness, again because losing control could kill whoever happens to be nearby at the time. Jinxians may be of any OCC that humans can take except for magic OCCs. Jinxians, like the other humans of Known Space, do not believe in magic--and belief is the key to power in magic. '''Alignment: Any. Attributes: IQ 3D6; ME 3D6; MA 4D6; PS 3D6; PP 2D6; PE 4D6; PB 3D6; Spd 2D6. Strength and endurance are considered supernatural. Hit Points: Standard; PE +1D6 per level SDC: 3D6x100! Jinxians are SDC beings with enough SDC to survive a light mega-damage weapon attack. Jinxians may be hurt with SDC weaponry, but it is difficult to do more than sting them with such devices. Natural Armor Rating: None Horror Factor: None normally; Jinxians have an amusing appearance. If it is seen that they can shred metal with their bare hands, HF is 9. Magic: None. Psionics: Jinxians have the same chance for psionic powers as any other humans. Height: Four to five feet Weight: 200-350 lbs. Description: Jinxians are short, wide, and heavy, but their weight is in muscle and not fat. Any human of Known Space can determine one is a Jinxian just by looking at them. Jinxians look as though they have the strength to kick holes in hullmetal (and they do) and the stubborn resolve to teach tact to a Kzin (and they might). Their skin, hair, and eye colors have the normal human ranges. Jinxians are not ugly for their bulk, just exotic and strange. Enemies: Some fear Jinxians, but these few would never purposely get on one's bad side. Allies: The other Earth colonies have friendly relations with Jinx. Average Life Span: 30 years. Jinxians will always die before the age of fifty; not even boosterspice can prolong their lives. Habitat: The high-gravity, high-pressure world of Jinx. Natural Abilities: Supernatural strength and endurance. High physical attributes. Can survive comfortably in gravity and pressure up to three times that of Earth's surface. Vulnerabilities/Penalties: Jinxians are used to breathing thicker air, but can survive for prolonged periods in the thin air of Earth and other worlds. However, because of their thicker atmosphere, their senses are distorted in thin air; halve hearing range and visual acuity in any atmosphere as thin as or thinner than Earth at sea level. Also halve all combat bonuses and double all penalties in such an atmosphere. Will die of a heart condition at the age of 29+1D6 years; if a six is rolled, roll another 1D6. Do so again if this roll comes up six; this is the maximum number of dice possible. In the last year of life, the Jinxian will have a number of heart attacks and secondary symptoms that reduces their strength and endurance to normal levels. Their SDC is reduced to 1D4x10 and their hit points are halved. -3 to dodge; -2 to initiative. RCC Bonuses: +15% vs. coma/death; +7 vs. poison; +1 vs. psionics; +1 to strike. Combat: By hand to hand skill Damage: As the supernatural strength table Cybernetics: Try to avoid them, but will take an artificial bio-system heart and lungs if they are made available. This system will prolong the Jinxian's life to 60+2D6 years and negate the thin atmosphere penalties. Skills of Note: Language/Literacy: Interworld (98%); Basic Math (98%). Interworld is the language of humans in Known Space, roughly equivalent to American/English. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium